<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something new by succ_ka_bvi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894119">something new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi'>succ_ka_bvi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Doyoung, M/M, Smut, Top Jungwoo, lapslock, probably rushed, soft shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's time for them to go to sleep, but jungwoo has other plans when he asks doyoung to try something new with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven't written in years bro, so apologies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was another night in their shared bed, a moment before they sleep. doyoung is finishing a chapter of his book, with the night lamp illuminating the words. on the other side of the bed, jungwoo's sat up against the headboard with his anxiety pen, steadily breathing in and out and forgetting about the stressful day.</p>
<p>it's a calm atmosphere. the warm colour of the lamp lit the room a dim orange, the oil from jungwoo's pen brings a pleasant scent even to doyoung's nose, who turns onto his side slightly to get more. although his shadow now makes it difficult to read, doyoung stays, inhaling whenever jungwoo exhales smoke. </p>
<p>there's no words spoken between the two. none were needed now the day's ended, physically drained from chatting with everyone else throughout the day. or people drained as jungwoo would say. nothing's awkward between them, nothing hanging in the air. just peace, which is just what doyoung needs when he's about to sleep. </p>
<p>but then jungwoo's knee butts against his thigh just slightly. doyoung doesn't react, crinkling his nose with hopes that his glasses won't slide down the bridge of his nose. jungwoo nudges him again, this time rubbing his knee a few times just to get doyoung's attention.</p>
<p>which works. doyoung peeks up from his book, using his eyes to smile at jungwoo. and smiling back, jungwoo leans over him to place his pen on the bedside table. who knows why jungwoo didn't just use his own on the right side of the bed, but doyoung soon realises why when jungwoo presses up against him, the calming raspberry smell taking over doyoung's senses. </p>
<p>“yah, i almost lost my page.” doyoung mumbled with his book to his chest. jungwoo slides down until he's eye level with the older, running his fingers up and down doyoung's back. </p>
<p>his night shirt was only silk, so jungwoo's fingertips cause slight chills to run up his spine, goosebumps forming. jungwoo just hums as if he didn't listen to doyoung's words, admiring his features until he feels his face heat up from embarrassment. who would've thought doyoung still gets flustered from his boyfriend of two years. </p>
<p>“do you want to relax?” jungwoo's words are soft, however doyoung knows what he means by relax. it's his go to since he can't say words like sex, dick and ass without flushing completely. </p>
<p>doyoung is tired, yet jungwoo looks so ethereal with the lamp casting shadows on his round face, white shirt slipping off the shoulder he's leaning on to face doyoung. and he believes sleepy sex will fully knock him into a deep sleep for the night. doyoung speaks up, “yeah, let's relax.” </p>
<p>with a grin on his face, jungwoo sits up to pluck doyoung's book from him, with a complaint from the older of course. jungwoo places it face down on the nightstand since he can't reach for doyoung's bookmark on the floor. “i want to try something new, doie hyung.” </p>
<p>“oh?” doyoung blinks up at him with interest. he just thought they'd go with the usual after such a long day. he doesn't think he has the energy to try something new at the moment. </p>
<p>“don't worry hyung, you won't have to do any work.”</p>
<p>“oh.” doyoung repeats himself, eyes flicking between jungwoo's dark orbs while trying to figure out where his boyfriend is getting at. “what do you wish to try then?” </p>
<p>with that, jungwoo leans down to prep kisses on doyoung's cheek, just beneath the glasses that rest upon his cheekbone. it was barely a whisper. </p>
<p>“i want to top you.” </p>
<p>oh.</p>
<p>doyoung repeats in his head this time, swallowing the built up saliva in his closed mouth while watching jungwoo's expression. he stays neutral, patiently waiting for doyoung's permission or complaint, could be either with him. but he waits a moment or two, thinking about the words jungwoo just said. </p>
<p>“it's okay if you don't want to.” jungwoo's lips are replaced with his fingertips, this time tracing little patterns across his face, down his jaw and neck as he waits for words to come out of doyoung. he feels doyoung's adam's apple bob and flicks his eyes up to see his lips part. </p>
<p>“we can, i want to.” </p>
<p>and with that, jungwoo sits up fully. doyoung didn't even noticed how tangled their legs were until he feels jungwoo's thigh between his legs as he reaches over to rummage in doyoung's drawer. he releases a small sigh at the pressure, but doesn't rut his hips. just waits for jungwoo to bring the necessities. </p>
<p>once jungwoo's back, he's leaning down to place a kiss on doyoung's lips, equally as soft as his fingertips. doyoung allows jungwoo to lead, curious to see what he'll get up to, and doyoung doesn't regret it when jungwoo holds his chin in place, nibbling on the older's lip to gain access inside. with open mouth kisses, their tongues meet, running along one another. no one's asserting dominance, everything's soft and slow, the sounds of their lips meeting echoing throughout the room. but slowly jungwoo pulls back, biting his own lip and grinning at the sight of doyoung's glistened lips. </p>
<p>“we'll take this slow.” jungwoo's words are equally as soft as his hands, his lips, his gaze. doyoung's body heats from how sensual it all is. jungwoo's carefully unbuttoning his night shirt, eyes watching lovingly as each inch of skin is revealed. and once his shirt is open, jungwoo's palms run up his torso, across his chest and around his shoulders so the shirt slips off. “i'll make you feel so good.” </p>
<p>jungwoo's fingers work magic kneading his shoulders, almost like a massage. it causes a small groan to leave doyoung's parted lips, encouraging jungwoo to slip his hands back down to his chest and start thumbing at his nipples. doyoung's hand runs up and down jungwoo's arm encouragingly before releasing and reaching up to take his glasses off. </p>
<p>while one hand works on his nipple, jungwoo takes doyoung's glasses and places them on top of his book before returning to run his fingertips up and down his sides lightly. doyoung arches into his touch, aching for more but doyoung refuses to word his needs to let the younger take full control. </p>
<p>soon jungwoo's hands bump against the hem of doyoung's sweatpants, fingers working to undo the tie and occasionally brush against doyoung's forming hard on. when his knuckles brush against the skin under doyoung's navel, he bucks his hips, allowing jungwoo to tug down his sweatpants and boxers until they're past doyoung's ankles and on the floor. </p>
<p>“turn over for me, doie hyung.” jungwoo speaks with a warm hand on his thigh. he moves so he's sat with crossed legs between doyoung's, one hand holding onto doyoung's hip and the other on his thigh for leverage as doyoung turns over onto his front. then trailing his hands up, jungwoo's fingers press into doyoung's hipbones as he pulls him onto his lap. </p>
<p>with his legs spread and ass up, doyoung blushes at the exposure, grabbing one of jungwoo's pillows to hug and fill his senses with. </p>
<p>“are you okay hyung?” doyoung feels eyes on the back of his head and comforting hands smoothing out his arched back under the night shirt currently stuck around his shoulders. doyoung doesn't particularly feel uncomfortable, in fact not at all. he imagines jungwoo's eyes on his body, seeing him in new ways doyoung would've never imagined, causing his body to heat again and accidentally clench his asshole. “doie hyung?” </p>
<p>right. “i'm okay.” doyoung replies, leaning up into every touch jungwoo gives him. </p>
<p>“heh, good.” despite how sexual their position is, jungwoo always manages to be cute to doyoung. “i'm going to start preparing you now.” </p>
<p>with a nod from the older, jungwoo grabs the lube, gathering a generous amount and slicking up his pointer finger first. the pad of his finger circles doyoung's rim carefully, which twitches at the foreign feeling before jungwoo slips it in at an agonisingly slow pace. </p>
<p>doyoung tenses up, hips lifting as his finger enters his hole. it feels odd, completely odd. although it doesn't hurt like doyoung originally thought, he's definitely not used to this, yet jungwoo's other hand runs up and down the back of doyoung's spread thigh in comfort. “calm for me, hyung. i promise it'll feel good soon.”</p>
<p>jungwoo's right, doyoung figured. he's done the same to jungwoo countless times, which has ended in gasps and whimpers from the younger as his fists grasp onto whatever's in reach. goodness, now doyoung think about it, he wants to know what that feels like. doyoung's shoulders droop and the tight ring around jungwoo's finger relaxes as he thinks back to his own working into jungwoo's hole previously. </p>
<p>jungwoo begins working his finger out at a slow but steady pace, making sure to keep an eye on doyoung for any signs of discomfort. “tell me when you're ready for more.” </p>
<p>“okay.” doyoung responds breathlessly, burying his face in jungwoo's pillow as jungwoo takes his time getting doyoung used to the feeling. </p>
<p>“i'll start stretching you out when i add the next finger.” jungwoo knows doyoung can hear him so he doesn't expect a verbal response, but then doyoung speaks into his pillow.</p>
<p>“i think i'm ready now.” it was muffled but clearly understood by jungwoo, who slips his pointer finger out completely to start lubing up his middle finger too. the sight of doyoung was so pretty. the dip from his ass to lower back, his pale skin warmed by the lamp, and his hole twitching for jungwoo's fingers. all he wants to do is lean down and lick a gentle stripe but he knows better than to startle his hyung too much. </p>
<p>jungwoo slides his pointer finger back into doyoung, adding the tip of his middle finger in a few times before slowly entering both. </p>
<p>“you're doing so well, hyungie.” his other hand holds doyoung's asscheek, thumb circling it gently as he lets the older become used to both of his fingers. “so pretty.” </p>
<p>giving his asscheek a subtle squeeze, doyoung releases a sigh into the pillow and spreads his legs out slightly further, jutting his ass up for jungwoo. in response, doyoung hears a happy sound from his boyfriend, almost like a child being given a new sweet to try. “i'm going to stretch you out.” </p>
<p>jungwoo separates his fingers gently, pulling them out to push them back in together, quietly gasping and praising doyoung. it sounds more like jungwoo's speaking to himself, yet doyoung's name never fails to leave jungwoo's lips as his fingers work into him. </p>
<p>eventually, doyoung feels the discomfort melt away and turn into something else. the lube warms up inside him, making the slide more pleasant and gosh, he's never realised how long jungwoo's fingers must be for him to reach this deep inside him. or maybe that's just normal. whatever it is, doyoung begins moving his hips against jungwoo's sweet rhythm, not particularly sure of what he's chasing. </p>
<p>“is it starting to feel good?” jungwoo's smiling, doyoung can tell by the tone of his voice. it's definitely a proud smile. proud that his promise to bring him pleasure is working. </p>
<p>“mm, can you add another finger now?” doyoung lifts his head from the pillow to look over his shoulder but widens his eyes slightly at the sight of his boyfriend. </p>
<p>jungwoo's sat up straight, the loose tshirt exposing his long neck and collarbones. there is a grin on his lips, but it's so much sexier since he's got his tongue between his teeth. his dark eyes run along the expanse of doyoung's spread out body until he meets doyoung's equally dark gaze. it's the look he gives when he's about to be fucked hard, but doyoung eyes flick down to see one of jungwoo's gentle hands gripping his asscheek while the other is working in and out of his asshole. it doesn't get hotter than this. </p>
<p>without his fingertips leaving doyoung, jungwoo manages to lube up another finger. “you'll feel so good soon.” </p>
<p>the third finger enters with the rest, and doyoung's eyelids flutter shut at the feeling of his soft bony digits against his walls. all he can focus on is jungwoo. the scent of his pillow filling his nose whenever he takes a deep breath, their dicks brushing whenever doyoung moves his hips, jungwoo's shallow gasps. it's all jungwoo. </p>
<p>soon, the tips of the younger's fingers reach doyoung's prostate, releasing a surprised gasp from the older beneath him. </p>
<p>“do you want me to do that again?” when doyoung's hips lift up, jungwoo releases his asscheek to get a hold of his dick, beginning to stroke it as his fingers brush against his sweet spot. </p>
<p>“oh my- fuck..” doyoung gasps brokenly, mouth opening and closing at the pleasure taking over his lower half. “keep going, please.” </p>
<p>“anything for my doie.” doyoung let's the lack of honourific slide just this time, too focused on how fucking good jungwoo is with his hands. he's stroking doyoung's cock just the way he likes it, flicking his wrist downwards while his other hand presses against his prostate repeatedly. it's all so good, doyoung doesn't know why he never considered trying this before. </p>
<p>strings of gasps and moans leave doyoung's lips, sometimes muffling his noises with the pillow or biting his lip to try and contain the embarrassing sounds. yet jungwoo is encouraged to continue more, curling his fingers to hear doyoung fall apart from his touch. </p>
<p>“oh my goodness, jungwoo.” doyoung croaks, thighs shaking from holding himself up in this position. </p>
<p>the younger notices him struggling to keep himself up. “here, hyung.” </p>
<p>jungwoo releases doyoung's dick to help him lay back in his lap, cock no longer trapped beneath him but laid out on jungwoo's lap. it's difficult to stroke at a steady rhythm but from doyoung's moans it doesn't sound like a problem. </p>
<p>“how do you feel?” jungwoo hushed, massaging his sweet spot and watching the way doyoung's hand quivers when he reaches up to push his hair back.  </p>
<p>“jungwoo..” doyoung begins, “you're so good at this, fuck.”</p>
<p>“heh, i'm glad.”</p>
<p>when doyoung feels himself getting close, he squirms. as much as he'd love to cum like this, he doesn't think he'd be able to handle jungwoo fucking him after orgasming. “i'm ready now. mm, ready.” </p>
<p>jungwoo drags his fingers against doyoung's walls when he pulls his fingers out completely, rubbing them against his rim as he gives doyoung's cock one last squeeze. </p>
<p>“could you get on your knees, doie hyung?” with his hands back on doyoung's hips, jungwoo helps doyoung get into position, ass in the air. jungwoo also gets up on his knees, freeing himself from his own boxers and retrieving the lube once again. </p>
<p>doyoung's fast breaths even out, slowly blinking his eyes open and closed as jungwoo gets ready to fuck him. </p>
<p>“condom?” doyoung looks back when he hears the wrapper of one open, giving jungwoo a questioning look. </p>
<p>“heh, i don't want to make a mess.” jungwoo smiles, and fair enough doyoung thinks looking back ahead. once they finish doyoung can guarantee both of them will pass out moments later. </p>
<p>“hyung, are you ready?” jungwoo uses a tissue to wipe his fingers then holds his hip soothingly. </p>
<p>“i'm ready.” doyoung begins. “are you?” </p>
<p>with a happy sigh, jungwoo replies. “i'm ready too.”</p>
<p>and with that, doyoung feels the head of jungwoo's dick against his rim, rubbing slow circles then pushing in at a slow, slow pace. doyoung doesn't think his back could arch more than this. he's holding himself up by his elbows but he can't help but let his head hang between his shoulders, eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of something much bigger entering him. </p>
<p>when jungwoo's inside him completely, he touches doyoung wherever he can reach. his thighs, ass, up his back. “you're so beautiful like this.” </p>
<p>jungwoo sounds just as broken as doyoung would be if he were to speak now. he lets out a pleased moan at the younger's words, clenching around jungwoo's dick to get used to the feeling. he quivers as jungwoo's fingertips brush sensitive parts of his skin, elbows shaking. he doesn't know how long he'll be able to keep himself up for. </p>
<p>“i'll start moving now.” jungwoo's hands still when they reach doyoung's hips again, pulling out until it's just the tip that breaches doyoung's hole, and with the same pace jungwoo slides back in, a gasp escaping his lips. </p>
<p>gradually, jungwoo finds a steady pace. his hands aren't tight around doyoung's hips, but the warmth helps relax doyoung as he adjusts to jungwoo fucking into him. </p>
<p>the younger isn't small, that's for sure. but doyoung has never wondered what it's like to have his cock inside him, and now jungwoo is thrusting into him, doyoung can proudly say he's not small at all. </p>
<p>when doyoung starts pushing his hips back to meet jungwoo's thrusts, he gasps in surprise as jungwoo reaches that spot once again. fuck, he wasn't even thrusting in all the way before, jungwoo's torso now pressing against doyoung's ass whenever he slides in. he's fucking big.</p>
<p>“fuck..” doyoung moans as jungwoo reaches that same spot over and over. “so fucking good..” </p>
<p>and jungwoo loves how vocal doyoung is being. usually when they have sex, doyoung doesn't voice how he's feeling, only lets out an occasional groan. but now, doyoung's moans are soft and sweet, pleasing jungwoo further as he gazes down to watch his dick disappear inside the older. </p>
<p>with quivering arms, doyoung tries to get up on his hands, yet a hand between doyoung's shoulder blades stops him from doing so. </p>
<p>“it's okay hyung, lay down.” jungwoo whispers, nudging doyoung down gently until he's fully laying with his ass in the air. jungwoo spreads doyoung's thighs further and makes sure he's comfortable before continuing his thrusts, smiling as doyoung's moans become louder and desperate. </p>
<p>jungwoo himself begins producing sounds, airy and light. doyoung's walls are hot and tight around his dick. whenever he clenches jungwoo moans out, pressing into him fully and gasping at the sight of doyoung gripping the bedsheets and falling apart. </p>
<p>soon, their pace quickens. however it's not fast and dirty, jungwoo isn't holding onto doyoung tightly. no scratches, no hand shaped marks will form, no bruises. everything's so soft. their pants, jungwoo's hands, their rhythm. doyoung feels his insides begin to coil. </p>
<p>“oh my goodness.” doyoung whispers between whines. “will i cum like this?”</p>
<p>jungwoo collapses ontop of doyoung, causing his body to press into the sheets. jungwoo's arms wrap around doyoung's body, face buried into the older's neck as he continues thrusting into him. </p>
<p>and fuck, with this angle doyoung definitely feels himself becoming close, his dick rutting against the sheets. with jungwoo's lips pressed against his ear, he can hear his praises up close. “hyungie's doing so well for me, i want you to cum for me so bad.” </p>
<p>jungwoo hiccups. “will you cum for me?” </p>
<p>and that's all it took for doyoung to fall apart. with long drawn out moans, jungwoo grinds into him, nudging his prostate over and over while doyoung's cock rubs against the sheets. pleasure takes over his body, eyes rolling back as he cums, thighs shaking as he gets the urge to close them.</p>
<p>“thats it.” jungwoo hushes in his ear. “it feels so good, doesn't it. mm, you were so good.” </p>
<p>it doesn't take jungwoo much time to cum either, muffling his whimpers with a kiss from doyoung, panting into eachother's mouths as jungwoo's thrusts slow. </p>
<p>with their foreheads pressed together, the two gaze at eachother, breaths evening out eventually. </p>
<p>“gosh, jungwoo.” doyoung murmurs, giving him a peck on the lips. jungwoo giggles in response. fucking giggles. “that felt great.” </p>
<p>“right?” they continue kissing for a moment until doyoung whines about his neck aching, turning to bury his face back into jungwoo's pillow. </p>
<p>“fuck, i just want to fall asleep like this.” despite being sweaty, doyoung could seriously just pass out now. </p>
<p>but sitting up, jungwoo coos, “but hyungie's made a mess of the sheets.”</p>
<p>shit, the sheets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i actually feel emo cuz i haven't posted in so long</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>